The Surprise at the Christmas Tree Farm
by Col3725
Summary: Booth, Brennan, and Christine spend the afternoon searching for the perfect Christmas tree; however a tree isn't the only thing little Christine is looking for this Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a random Christmas/Recent Spoiler (not really) inspired one-shot...**_

_**Hope you like it ;)**_

* * *

><p>Brennan was sitting on the couch in the living room, her feet curled under her and a blanket draped over her lap. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace and soft tunes blasting from the speakers. It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday and she was content to just sit here with the book she picked out to read months ago but had been too busy to read anything other than the blurb on the back cover.<p>

She exhaled, setting the book down and taking a sip of her lemon-infused water. Just as she leaned forward to place the glass on the coaster, Christine came bounding out of her room and into the living room.

"I'm ready to go, Mommy." Christine smiled, walking over to the couch.

Brennan looked her daughter over. The little girl was dressed in black boots, leggings, and a red and white sweater dress with Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer stitched into the soft fabric. Her hair was clipped back on either side of her face with red sparkly barrettes and draped across her body was a small white purse. Indeed, she was ready to go; however Brennan had no clue where her daughter was planning on going. "Ready to go where, Sweetheart?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter and planting her feet on the ground.

"The tree farm! C'mon, Mommy. You gotta get dressed so we can go." Christine tugged on Brennan's arm and shuffled backwards, trying to pull her mother off the couch. "Daddy says there's one with our names on it and I don't want nobody to steal it, so we gotta hurry."

Brennan concealed a yawn behind her hand and closed her book after slipping a bookmark into the page. "Where is your father?"

"He's putting on his shoes," Christine answered, opening her purse and pulling out a dollar bill. "Look what Daddy gave me."

Brennan smiled. "Did you say thank you?"

"Course, Mommy."

Brennan stood up and stretched, the hem of her shirt riding up a little. She quickly pulled it down, covering the sliver of abdomen it exposed, and then kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Let me go get changed. Do you have to use the bathroom before we leave?"

Christine shook her head and opened her mouth to answer, but then pursed her lips. "Mmhmm," she mumbled before running off.

Brennan shook her head and headed down the hallway and around the corner towards her bedroom. Her book would have to wait until later. She had completely forgotten that they were supposed to get their Christmas tree today, but then again, she had a lot of things on her mind at the moment, so it didn't surprise her.

* * *

><p>Booth pulled into the gravel parking lot and glanced in the rear-view mirror at Christine, who was bouncing up and down in her booster seat staring out the window. "Someone's excited," he said, killing the engine and pocketing his keys. He hopped out and opened the back door, the four year-old flying out and making a run for the entrance. He was quicker, though, and scooped her up into the air, eliciting a few high-pitched giggles from her. "Hold on, Princess. We have to wait for Mom."<p>

"She's taking too long. I wanna find the tree with our names on it." Christine pouted, crossing her arms over her chest when her feet were back on the ground.

Booth ran his hand over her head and rested it on her shoulder. "We will soon enough."

Brennan rounded the car and joined the two of them on the other side.

"There you are."

Christine squeezed her small body in between her parents and grabbed hold of one of each their hands, linking their fingers.

Booth glanced over at Brennan and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" he whispered as they began to follow another family towards the entrance.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all. Let's just find a tree so we can go home."

Booth knew Brennan had once been a real Scrooge this time of year, but ever since Christine was born, she enjoyed Christmas; he'd go as far as saying it was one of her favorite Holidays now. They still didn't agree on the whole Santa Claus thing, but she'd always help him and Christine decorate the tree and last year she even agreed to go caroling with them around the neighborhood. Her rotten attitude today and if he thought about it, during the whole month of December so far, was unexpected and it worried him a little. She honestly looked like she didn't want to be there. "You sure?"

"I said I was fine, okay?" Brennan snapped.

Booth held up the hand that wasn't grasping Christine's. "Sorry I asked." He shrugged it off, not wanting Brennan or her bad attitude to ruin his or their daughter's Holiday spirits.

Christine looked around and gasped. "They're taller than me, Daddy."

Booth nodded. "They sure are." He smiled, breathing in the fresh pine-scent.

Christine let go of their hands and ran up to a tree. She moved some of the branches around and then squatted down to take a look at the trunk. She popped back up and shook her head. "This tree doesn't have our names on it. I'm gonna see if that one does." She pointed to another one a few feet away and skipped off.

Booth and Brennan followed close behind, apologizing on behalf of their daughter when she nearly ran into someone.

"What?" Brennan asked, sensing Booth was staring at her.

Booth shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away at the last minute.

"Can you lift me up, Mommy? Maybe our names are up at the tippy top."

"Honey, you're not going to find our names on any of these trees."

Christine's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled as she asked, "Are we too late? Did someone steal our tree? Daddy, someone stole our tree!" She ran into her father's legs, wrapping her arms around them.

Booth glared at Brennan and then turned his focus to Christine, scooping her up and holding her to his chest. "It's okay, Angel. Nobody stole our tree. It's here somewhere. You'll know which one is ours when you see it." When she calmed down, he put her back on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Let's try over here."

Christine sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Okay," she said, her voice lacking the excitement it had moments before.

"I'm going to go inside." Brennan announced. Her feet hurt and all the screaming children running around was giving her a headache. Besides that, she was feeling guilty for her earlier comment. She hadn't meant any harm and she didn't think it would have upset Christine the way it did.

Booth nodded and leaned in for a kiss. He half expected her to dodge it, but she didn't. They shared a quick peck on the lips and then he went off in search of the perfect Christmas tree and she went to go sit down. It didn't feel right without her there, but if she was going to be a sourpuss, it was better that she go wait inside for them.

* * *

><p>Booth had texted Brennan when they found their tree, a 12-foot monster, and again when they were waiting in line for it to be bundled.<p>

Brennan came outside and looked around for Booth and Christine. She found them under the awning and headed over to them.

Booth saw her approaching and noticed that she seemed to be in a better mood.

"There's hot apple cider inside. It's delicious," Brennan announced, resting her hand on Christine's head. "I see you found our tree, Christine."

Christine nodded. "Daddy used his big muscles to cut it down. I helped." She puffed out her chest, proud of herself for helping. "He said he couldn't have done it without me."

Brennan smiled. "It's rather large. Are you sure that tree is going to fit in our living room, Booth?"

"Yes, Bones. Just have some faith in me, will ya?"

Christine looked at the man who was wrapping up the tree. "Hi, Mister."

The man glanced down at Christine and smiled. "Well, hello, there. What's your name?"

"Christine Angela Booth. I helped my Daddy cut our tree down."

"Whoa, you must be strong."

"I am. See?" Christine flexed her muscles and leaned into her father's side. "Our tree is the biggest one here."

"Eh, I've seen 'em much bigger," the man argued playfully.

Christine shook her head, hands on her hips. "Nuh-uh."

They went back and forth until the man gave up, no match for Christine's iron will. "Okay, okay. Your tree _is _the biggest."

"Told ya!" Christine laughed and then got serious. "Mister?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, Small Fry?"

Christine wrinkled her forehead. "I'm small, but I'm not a fry, Mister."

"It's just a nickname."

"Like how my Daddy calls my Mommy 'Bones'?"

It was the man's turn to look confused. "Uh, yeah, sure, like that."

"Okay. I give you permission to call me Small Fry if you want."

The man laughed. "She's funny." He paused. "What's your question, Small Fry?" He winked at her and she smiled.

"Do you only sell Christmas trees here?"

"We sell all sorts of stuff. Trees, wrapping paper, ribbon, ornaments, hot chocolate, snacks, apple cider, pie."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope, that's it."

Christine sighed. "Oh, okay."

The man finished wrapping the tree and moved away from the machine to crouch down in front of Christine. "What's it that you're looking for?"

"A baby brother."

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other and choked on their own saliva.

The man chuckled and looked up at them. "Uh, Sorry, kiddo, but that's a question for Mommy and Daddy. We don't sell babies here unless of course you're talking about baby Jesuses; in that case, we've got plenty."

Christine sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Small Fry."

"Thanks anyway, Mister. I guess this wasn't the baby farm Emma C was talking about."

The man blinked. "Excuse me? Baby farm?" He laughed.

"It's true. Emma C says that her Daddy said that babies come from farms. They get grown in the ground and when they're all done, they get picked and the Mommies and Daddies bring them home. Her Daddy said they got her baby sister at one of these farms. You sure you have no babies here? Maybe over there?" She pointed to a spot just behind her.

The man shook his head. "I'm positive, Munchkin."

Booth shook his head, beginning to get over his shock. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough. C'mon, Princess, let's get this tree up on the roof and get going. We'll have to hurry if you want to decorate it tonight before it's time for bed."

Christine waved goodbye to the man and reluctantly followed her father towards the car.

Brennan stood frozen in her spot.

Booth clapped to get her attention. "Chop, chop." When that didn't work, he whistled and called to her again, "Bones, c'mon!"

Brennan jerked out of her daze and jogged after them. She watched as Booth, with a little guidance from Christine, secured the tree to the roof. Her mind drifted back to the conversation her daughter had with Rick, the man who helped them bundle their tree, and her hand automatically came to rest on her stomach, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.


	2. Early Christmas Present

_**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites ****This story was meant to be a one-shot, but it seemed most of you wanted another chapter, so here you go. Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>Brennan stood at the foot of the attic ladder, her arms outstretched in anticipation for the box Booth would eventually hand down to her, the box that had all the ornaments, lights, and tinsel for the Christmas tree, the box Booth was currently trying to find.<p>

"Are you sure it's not in the other attic?" Booth called down to her. "I can't find it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and tipped her head up to the opening. "Maybe if you labeled the box like I suggested, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Oh, wait, I think I found it."

She could hear one of the plastic lids being pried off and then his pleased 'aha' that soon followed.

"You ready, Bones?"

She nodded. "Yes." She carefully grabbed hold of the box, sliding it down a couple steps and then grabbing both handles, carrying it into the living room where she had put the other boxes.

"Is there any more?"

"I don't know. Perhaps if the boxes were labeled, I would know if we were missing anything," she tossed back, exhaling as she set the box down. Her arms were tired and she was out of breath after moving the seven or so boxes of decorations.

"Well, I'm coming down. Let's just start on this stuff."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll go get Christine."

"I'm here, Mommy!" Christine announced, bouncing into the room. She had exchanged her dress and leggings for pink fleece footie pajamas with ice-skating penguins in Santa hats printed all over them and her hair was no longer clipped back but in pigtails, wet from her bath.

Booth walked in and over to the bar, grabbing the remote for the stereo system. He switched it on and Christmas music began to softly play in the background. He walked over to 'his girls' and lifted Christine up into air, spinning her around. "You ready to decorate this bad boy?" he asked her, glancing over at the tree that they had set up as soon as they returned home earlier.

Christine squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Uh-huh."

He danced with the little girl for a little bit before setting her back down. "Well, let's get started." He walked over to Brennan, who was already starting to detangle the strings of lights. He stood beside her and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Need some help, there, Bones?"

Brennan tilted her head and gave him a little smile. She handed him another set and he and Christine got to work on that one. "I want to apologize for earlier."

He paused, raising an eyebrow at her. "Hmmm?"

"For my behavior at the tree farm. I wasn't in the best mood and I'm sorry if I ruined the experience for you and Christine."

"It's okay, Bones. We still had a great time. Right, Princess?"

Christine looked at him. "What, Daddy?"

"You had fun today, right? Helping me pick out the tree?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah."

"See? You didn't ruin anything," he told Brennan.

Brennan sighed. "Still, I'm sorry for my attitude."

"You're forgiven. You feeling better now?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

"Good." They dropped the subject and focused on the task at hand, while simultaneously listening to Christine sing along to 'Jingle Bells' before they both joined in at the chorus. It wasn't long before all the lights were detangled and Booth plugged them in one at a time to make sure none of the bulbs were burned out. Once they determined that all the lights worked, he climbed up onto the stepladder and motioned for Brennan to hand him the end of one of the strings. He weaved the lights through the branches from the top to about the middle of the tree before Brennan and Christine took care of the bottom half.

Christine stepped back and looked up at the lit up tree, her eyes sparkling. "What now, Daddy?"

"Ornaments."

"Yay!" Christine jumped up and down.

The three of them worked together, first hanging the generic ones before moving onto the personal ones.

Christine unwrapped a ceramic disk with the impression of a small foot. "Daddy?"

He finished hanging his and Brennan's first Christmas as a couple ornament, which was a present from Angela. The artist had designed it and had it custom made by a friend of hers. It was a man and woman, the figures looking remarkably like him and Brennan. The man was dressed in only his boxers, black ones with tiny accurately depicted skeletons on them, and striped socks, while the woman was clothed in only a Jeffersonian issued blue lab. They were holding hands and smiling, the hook to hang the ornament from the tree was a single handcuff.

"Daddy?"

Shaking his head, he refocused on his daughter, remembering that she had called him. "Yeah, Princess?"

"This has my name on it." Christine held up the disk by its red satin ribbon.

"That's because it's yours. That's your footprint."

Christine's eyes widened. "Daddy, you're silly. It's too small! See?" She leaned back and showed him her foot.

He tickled it and smiled. "That's how little your foot was when you were a baby."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" He paused. "C'mon, I know the perfect spot for that one." He walked with her to the tree and lifted her up so she could place it on one of the branches.

* * *

><p>When the container was empty save for tissue paper and empty packages, Booth, Brennan, and Christine stood back away from the tree and looked at it. Every empty space was filled in with an ornament except for one.<p>

Christine pointed it out. "We gotta put something there." She pulled the tissue paper out and pushed the packages aside, searching for an ornament to put there. She sighed and looked at her father. "Uh-oh."

Booth turned away from the tree and stared at his daughter. "What's wrong?"

"There's no more ornaments, Daddy."

"That's okay, Princess. We don't have to fill the tree completely."

"But that spot is nakey, Daddy. We have to put something there," Christine argued.

"Let's put the tinsel on and the star and then maybe tomorrow, you and I can go to the mall and look for another ornament for there. Maybe a piece of apple pie or a donut?" He smiled at her when her eyes lit up.

Christine tugged on Brennan's arm and pointed to another spot. "Mommy, I like that one."

Brennan followed her daughter's finger and smiled at the dolphin ornament. "I do too, Sweetheart." She paused. "And a trip to the mall won't be necessary."

"But Mommy—."

Brennan nodded. "I know, the naked spot, but I think I have the perfect ornament for there. I'll be right back." She disappeared, heading down the hallway to the master bedroom. She returned a couple minutes later with a giftwrapped box in her hands.

Christine took the proffered gift and was about to shake it until Brennan stopped her.

"Careful."

Booth looked at Brennan and furrowed his brow. "Bones?"

Brennan smiled at him, not giving away anything about the contents in the box their daughter was now holding. "You two should open it together."

Now he was even more confused. What could possibly be in the box? It was an ornament for sure, Brennan had said as much, but aside from that, he was clueless. He sat down beside Christine, who was sitting in front of the tree.

Christine scooted back until she was between his legs and started clawing at the silver and gold paper. When the last bit of wrapping paper was gone, she stared at the plain white box.

Booth pulled her fully onto his lap and scraped away the tape holding the lid of the box in place. He opened it and reached in, pulling out the clear glass frame that was hidden inside, his eyes widening when he saw what it was.

Christine tilted her head up at him and pointed to the black and white grainy picture. "What's this, Daddy?"

Unlike Christine, Booth knew exactly what it was and what it meant. He looked up at Brennan and blinked. "Bones?"

Brennan smiled, nodding.

Booth broke out into a huge grin and he laughed. "Really?"

Brennan nodded again. "Yes."

"Daddy!"

Booth glanced down at Christine. "It's called a sonogram, Christine."

"What's that?"

"It's a picture of a baby when it's still in the mommy's belly."

"Is it me?"

Booth shook his head. "No."

Christine pouted. "You make no sense, Daddy."

He laughed. "This is your little brother or sister's first Christmas ornament."

Christine crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Daddy, you're silly. I don't have a little brother or sister. 'Member? There was no babies at the tree farm."

"You don't have a brother or sister yet, but you will soon. He or she is still in mommy's belly."

"How'd it get in there?"

Booth swallowed. "Uh, um, well—Mom?"

Brennan leaned back on her heels and shook her head. "This one's all yours, _Dad_." She laughed as she went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Not funny, Bones!" He wracked his brain for some way to explain sex and reproduction to his little girl, but it ended being unnecessary, as Christine had already forgotten her question and was now chattering on and on about being a big sister and attempting to hang up the tinsel by herself. He exhaled. "Whoa, Princess." He stood up and carefully hung the glass globe ornament in the empty spot before assisting Christine, pulling long silvery strands out of her hair.

Brennan walked in just as they were finishing up. She smiled, seeing Christine sitting on Booth's shoulders, her arms stretched out so she could reach the top of the tree to place the star. "I have hot chocolate," she said when Booth stepped back to admire the finished tree. She gave a mug to Christine and then handed the other to Booth.

"What? You're not having any?"

Brennan swallowed hard. "No." The truth was she had taken a sip of Booth's in the kitchen and while it initially tasted delicious, it left her feeling a bit nauseated. She knew if she drank an entire glass, she would surely not be able to keep it down. "I'm fine."

He got what she wasn't saying and let it end there. He walked over to the couch, where Christine was already sitting down enjoying her hot drink. He sank down into the cushions and motioned for Brennan to join them.

Brennan sat on his other side and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder.

He hooked his arm around her back "We're gonna have another baby," he whispered, feeling extra giddy.

Brennan smiled. "Yes."

"You're sure?"

Brennan lifted her head and looked at him. "How can you ask that? You just saw the sonogram."

"Wait? That was—." He looked over at the tree and focused on the frame he had hung beside Christine's first Christmas ornament. Of course it was; he was just too shocked to make the connection before.

She laughed. "I'm ten weeks along. I was going to wait until Christmas to tell you, but when Christine brought up her desire to have a little brother or sister earlier, I thought tonight would be the right time. It is still relatively early in my pregnancy, so telling her so soon could be devastating if I were to," she swallowed, "miscarry, but I wanted to surprise you and I'm already showing. Barely, but in two weeks, I'm sure my pregnancy will be more noticeable, perhaps not to most people, but certainly to you, since you see me naked on a regular, if not daily, basis."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. He dropped his arm from around her back and rested his hand against her stomach, smiling wider into the kiss at the feel of the tiny bump under his palm. "How long have you known?"

Brennan sighed and scooted closer to him. "Almost two weeks."

His eyes widened. "Two weeks!"

"Are you angry?"

He shook his head. "No, but from this point forward, I want to be a part of everything. I'm in this 100 percent. No more going to doctor's appointments without me, got it?"

"They're usually very boring, Booth." She sighed. "Fine. I had no intention of keeping you out of this pregnancy."

He smiled. "Good." He leaned in and crashed his lips against hers once more. He pulled back a minute later when he heard the soft snores of his daughter beside him, swept up in Brennan and the pregnancy so much so that he had momentarily forgotten Christine was there. He kissed Brennan on the forehead and stood up, setting his mug on the coffee table. "I'm going to put her to bed and then I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

He scooped Christine up and carried her to her bedroom, where he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, before he rejoined Brennan in the living room, practically skipping to the couch. "Now what do you say we celebrate properly?"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, one side of her mouth curved into a smirk.

"Beer hat?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed at his shoulder. "Booth!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

Her look to him told him she didn't believe him.

"Okay, I wasn't kidding, but how about a bath? Without the beer hat," he added.

She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

He suddenly realized how tired she must be. It had been a long day, after all, and she was pregnant. He smiled to himself, still not over the fact that they were going to have another baby. "On second thought, maybe we should postpone this celebration until tomorrow. I don't want you to fall asleep on me and drown."

"I'm not tired." She yawned, giving her away.

He laughed. "Yeah, sure. C'mon." He stood up, bringing his and Christine's mugs into the kitchen and putting them in the sink. He walked back to the living room where he found Brennan already asleep. He shook his head, unplugged the tree, and lifted her into his arms.

Brennan stirred, made a halfhearted protest, and then drifted back to sleep.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed before going back out to make sure the doors and windows were locked and all the lights were off. He went into the bedroom again, brushed his teeth, and crawled into bed beside Brennan. He rolled over to face her and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her as she curled up against him in her sleep. "Goodnight, Bones," he said, even though he knew she wouldn't respond, and kissed her on the forehead. The last thought he had before falling asleep was that the only thing that would make this Christmas the best one he had had in years would be if he could convince Rebecca to let Parker visit…

He would soon find out that a pregnancy wasn't the only thing Brennan had been keeping secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As I said, this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I can keep going if you guys want more. Let me know.<strong>_

_**_Thanks again_!**_


	3. All I Want For Christmas

A couple of days before Christmas, Booth and Brennan were lounging on their bed, snuggled up together. Brennan moved and hooked her leg over his, lifting her head from his chest and kissing his jaw. Her hand slid up his shirt-clad chest and came to rest on his shoulder. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips against his as her hand curled around the nape of his neck.

Booth tightened his hold on her and moaned as her tongue darted out and wet his bottom lip before she bit down ever so gently. "Mmmm," he mumbled, his hand moving upwards and disappearing into her hair.

She pulled back and exhaled, laying her head back on his chest.

He continued to stroke her head, lightly massaging her scalp with his fingers. "Feeling better?" he asked; she had mentioned a headache earlier.

She nodded. "Yes." She blinked her eyes open and tilted her head back so she could look at him. "I'm sorry about Parker."

He sighed. "It's not your fault. It sucks, but what can I do? Rebecca already made plans and when I talked to Parker he sounded really excited about going snowboarding in Switzerland."

She hid her smile in his neck and nodded.

"How can I compete with snowboarding in the Swiss Alps?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. Parker would be just as excited, if not more so, to spend Christmas with us. He may be a teenager, but you're still his hero and he loves you. If Rebecca hadn't already planned and paid for the vacation, I'm confident that he'd choose you over snowboarding."

"Maybe you're right. I just miss him so much, you know? It's been eight months since he was here. I wished he lived closer."

"I know." She pulled his t-shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans and slipped her hand beneath it, immediately beginning to trace his muscles with the tip of her index finger and dragging her nail across his warm skin. "You said something about New Year's?"

He nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah. Rebecca said they might be coming to the States for New Years. There's no definite plans yet, but she told me it was most likely happening. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I can't wait to see him."

She stopped and rested her hand flat against his abdomen, just below his bellybutton, her ring and pinky fingers overlapping the top of his jeans.

"Do you think Angela would mind if we skipped the annual New Year's party this year?"

She shook his head. "I don't think so. Why?"

"If Parker does end up coming, I want to do something small, just us. We'll probably only have a few days together and I don't want to waste any of that time."

She nodded. "I can see that." She sat up and stretched, swallowing a yawn. "I'm going to check on Christine. It's been _very_ quiet around here." She let out a chuckle and got out of bed. She slipped on her jeans and tucked her feet into her slippers before leaving and heading to their daughter's bedroom.

He lay back and folded his arms behind his head. Letting out a breath, he allowed his mind to begin planning their New Year's, even though Parker visiting wasn't a sure thing yet.

* * *

><p>Brennan tip-toed down the hallway and paused in front of Christine's open bedroom door. She poked her head in and smiled, finding her daughter sitting at her desk humming 'Deck the Halls'. Raising her fist, she quietly knocked on the door. "Honey?"<p>

Christine twisted her body around and waved. "Hi, Mommy."

Brennan stepped fully into the room and approached the desk. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm writing a letter to Santa."

"Do you need help?" Brennan knew her daughter was advanced, but the little girl still struggled with her letters and spelling and hadn't fully master reading yet.

Christine shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

Brennan looked over Christine's shoulder and peered down at the piece of paper.

Christine quickly folded her arms over the letter. "No peeking, Mommy. I won't get what I want if you see my letter 'fore Santa does." She quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into the pre-addressed envelope. "I need a stamp."

Brennan nodded, noting the empty right-hand corner of the envelope. "I believe I have some in my office."

"Are you coming with Daddy and me to the Mall?"

Brennan shook her head, guiding her daughter down the hall and stairs. "No, I am not."

Christine pouted. "Why not?"

"Your father has yet to buy me a Christmas present so he is prohibiting me from accompanying you two to the Mall since he's convinced it will ruin the magic of Christmas if I were to accidentally find out what he got me. I told him it was unnecessary for him to buy me a gift in the first place, but he insists he has to." Brennan paused. "I'm going into work for a few hours while you two go shopping."

"We're gonna see Santa."

"I know."

"But he's not the real Santa."

Brennan opened her office door and slipped inside. She went over to her desk and rummaged through the top left drawer, looking for the roll of stamps she always kept in there.

"It's okay, though, 'cause he's friends with the real Santa and I know he'll get my message to him. Nobody's s'posed to see him 'cept for the elves at the North Pole and Mrs. Claus. Daddy says it ruins the magic."

Brennan rolled her eyes, her back still to Christine. "Of course he thinks that," she muttered. She found the roll and peeled off a stamp. "Here you go, Honey."

Christine skipped over to the desk and took the stamp from her mother. "Thank you, Mommy," she said, sticking the stamp to the envelope.

"You're welcome."

"Bones? Christine?" Booth called down the hallway. He stopped in front of the open office door and stepped inside. "There you two are." He smiled at Brennan and then looked down at his daughter. "You ready, Princess?"

Christine nodded, holding up her letter. "I got my letter, Daddy."

"Go put your shoes on."

Christine ran out of the room, leaving Brennan and Booth alone.

Booth walked over to Brennan and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Got any idea what you want for Christmas?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. He had been asking her that for the last two weeks. "Booth."

"I know, I know. You don't want anything. But c'mon, Bones, there's gotta be something."

She shook her head. "I already told you it's not necessary. I have everything I could ever want, right here," she added after a short pause. Her eyes twinkled as she said that and she smiled at him, her hand pressed against his chest, her thumb gently brushing against the sweater he changed into.

"Bones," he groaned, their faces so close that his nose brushed against hers. He glanced at her lips and then back to her eyes. Swallowing hard, he exhaled, his arm snaking around her waist and tugging her to him. His gaze settled on her lips once again and he leaned in closer. Just as he was about to kiss her, Christine came bounding down the hallway and into the room.

"Daddy!"

He jumped back, turning around to face his daughter, missing Brennan's disappointment. "Are you ready?"

Christine nodded. "That's why I'm standing here, Daddy."

He chuckled. "Okay, Angel." He gave Brennan a goodbye peck on the lips. "If you think of anything, and I mean _anything_, you want for Christmas, give me a call, okay? Even if you think it's stupid and unnecessary or whatever."

Brennan nodded. "I will."

"We'll be back later."

"I'll follow you out."

They all headed to the front door, Booth and Brennan grabbing their coats, and Brennan exchanging her slippers for her shoes and then helping Christine button her coat up, since she had attempted to do it herself and had missed a few. Booth gave Brennan another kiss before she got into her car and watched her back out of the driveway. He still had no idea what she wanted for Christmas and he wanted to get her something good, something she really wanted but would never expect, since she had just given him the best present he'd gotten in a while, possibly ever gotten.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the blaring car horn. He turned around, finding Christine looking at him through the driver's side window. Shaking his head, he walked closer to the SUV and pulled open the door. "Backseat, Princess."

Christine climbed into the back and buckled herself into her car seat.

Booth got in and looked at her in the rearview mirror. "So, what do you think we should get Mom for Christmas?" he asked her as he started the car and shifted it into drive.

Christine kicked her legs back and forth. "Does she like Barbies?"

Booth smiled. "I don't think she wants toys, Angel."

"How 'bout a bracelet?"

"I don't think so." He sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove towards the Mall.

Her attention was pulled from the conversation to outside the car window. She pressed her hand to the glass, her eyes bright. "It's snowing!"

He smiled, stopping at a red light, watching the snow fall, and thinking about what to get Brennan.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Booth and Christine were standing in line to see Santa. She tugged on her father's sleeve and sighed. "How much longer, Daddy?"<p>

Booth adjusted his grip on the shopping bags and draped his free arm around her shoulders. "Soon, Angel. We're almost there, see?"

She looked around the woman in front of them and nodded, smiling as she could see Santa sitting in his giant red seat and the elves handing out candy canes.

He hoisted her up onto his hip and kissed her head. He sensed she was getting tired and decided to pick her up to avoid a meltdown. They had been in line for over an hour already and had spent another two walking around the Mall before that, shopping. Some of the other children in line were crying or screaming or otherwise causing a scene and he was trying to avoid that at all costs.

She leaned against him and sighed. "I wanna see Santa, Daddy."

"I know, Honey. Only a few more minutes." He paused. "Do you want to play a game?" Distraction always worked.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Let's play the alphabet game!"

"Okay. Categories or no categories?"

She shook her head. "None."

"I'll go first. A, hmmm, Apple," he said, pointing to the illuminated sign a few stores down.

"Um, B?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She frowned and then her eyes lit up. "Blue!" She poked his sweater, which happened to be a deep navy color.

"C, huh?"

She giggled.

"I'm stumped. C, that's a tricky one."

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"Me! I'm C."

"Hmmm?"

"Christine, me." She pointed at herself with both thumbs.

"Oh, I get it. Your name starts with C, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Smarty pants."

"Mommy says I'm smart, but it's got nothing to do with my pants, Daddy," she said, her chin tilted up and her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" He kissed her head again and stepped forward in line. "It's your turn, Angel. D."

"I know. I'm smart, 'member?" She beamed. "Daddy starts with D." She paused. "Your turn. You've got E."

"What would I do without you?

"You'd be fine 'cause I wasn't always here," she answered.

"Riiight." He looked around and then focused on her. "Elf."

She shrugged. "I don't wanna play anymore."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Daddy?" she asked, looking through her purse for her chapstick.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Santa fat?"

"Because he eats too many Christmas cookies," he answered automatically, smiling as he remembered Parker asking that same question when he was younger.

"Oh." She shook her head and tugged on the sleeve of her pale pink shirt. "I'm gonna give him carrots. It's not healthy to eat so many cookies."

"If he gets the carrots, what are the reindeer gonna eat?"

"They can have the cookies 'cause they're exercising, Daddy." She paused. "I hope Santa doesn't get stuck in the chiminey."

"You're next," he told her when he saw the little boy in front of them hop up onto Santa's lap.

"Yay!" She bounced and didn't calm down until she was sitting on Santa's lap. She looked at the man in the red suit and smiled. She reached up and he flinched when she touched his beard.

"Watch it, Kid," he muttered.

"Don't worry, Santa. I'm just fixing it." She adjusted the crooked beard and shifted on his left leg. "I know you're not the real Santa. You're just his friend. But I won't tell anybody."

"Ho, ho, ho," he said in a deep voice.

She laughed. "You're funny."

"What do you want for Christmas this year, Little Girl?"

"My brother."

"Hmm?"

She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the Bobby charm on her bracelet, a present from Parker. "He lives really far away with his Mommy and my Daddy really misses him."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Parker."

"Anything else? A toy maybe?"

"Uh, a telescope and a construction set with a toolbox and everything. A real toolbox."

He raised an eyebrow and turned towards the camera. "Smile, Kid."

She looked at the camera and smiled wide, wrapping her arms around Santa's neck just before the flash went off. She slipped off the man's lap and ran to where Booth was waiting for her. "All done, Daddy."

He took her hand, reminding her subtly to say thank you to the elf when she took the offered candy cane. "Let's go home."

"Is Mommy gonna like her present?"

"I hope so." He smiled down at her and they headed for the exit and to the SUV.

* * *

><p>Booth lifted a sleeping Christine out of the car and made his way to the front door. He fumbled with the keys and grumbled when he dropped them. He attempted to bend down and pick them up but Christine squirmed and mumbled against his neck, halting him. Not wanting to wake her up, he straightened and remembered seeing Brennan's car in the driveway. Before he had a chance to knock, though, the door opened and Brennan stepped towards him, taking the little girl. "Long day?" She carried Christine inside and to her bedroom while Booth went to grab the shopping bags from the car.<p>

Booth hid them in the hall closet and went to search for Brennan. He found her kneeling by Christine's bed, tucking her in. "She was a real trooper."

Brennan glanced at him before pressing a kiss to their daughter's forehead. She stood up and left the room, pulling the door closed as she did. "Did you find _everything _you needed?"

He laughed, "Yes, Bones, I did, no thanks to you," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did you get any work done?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

He squinted his eyes and stared at her. She was lying, but he couldn't understand why. "Hmm."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He led her out to the living room and plopped down on the couch, pulling her down with him.

She laughed, landing on his lap. She hooked her arm around his neck and kissed him.

He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her back. "You just lied to me," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back, her eyes widened. "Wha—how—no, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did, but for the life of me, I can't understand why. You didn't go into work today at all, did you?"

"Of course I did."

He brushed her hair out of her face and continued to stare at her.

She nodded. "Okay, no, I didn't. The Jeffersonian is closed until the 5th."

"What were you doing while we were at the Mall, then?" He paused. "Getting me a present?" He winked at her.

"Maybe," she said, playing along. She tilted her head in the direction of the hall when she heard a door squeak open and footsteps coming towards them.

"Bones, I'm starving."

Booth's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. "Wha—how—but—?" He swallowed, glancing towards Brennan and then back to the hallway. "Parker?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm thinking this will be a short story...probably only two more chapters. Hope you liked this one. :)<em>**


	4. Another Surprise

Parker smiled at Brennan and then turned his attention to his still silent, slack-jawed father. He tugged on his baggy sweatpants and failed to hold back a laugh. "Hey, Dad."

Booth couldn't be sure he wasn't dreaming right now. It had been a long day, so he could have come home and crashed on the couch. He pinched himself, blinked, rubbed his eyes, and shook his head, but nothing erased the image of his son standing by the fireplace. He turned to Brennan, who was biting her lip and looking at her hands. "Bones?"

Brennan glanced at him. "Hmm?"

"How?" Still in shock, Booth looked at Parker and shook his head again. "But I thought you were going snowboarding in Switzerland."

Parker shrugged. "I am. On the 27th 'til the 2nd."

"But your Mom said you were going for Christmas," Booth said, trying not to sound too disappointed that Parker was only staying a few nights; after all, he was extremely grateful he was getting to spend any time at all with his son.

"Yeah, well, we lied."

Booth turned back to Brennan. "Your idea?"

"Not just her idea, Dad; she arranged the whole thing, even our trip to Switzerland," Parker cut in.

Booth coughed. "_Our_ trip?"

Parker beamed. "Yeah! All of us. Christine, too. Isn't that awesome?"

Booth blinked, staring at Brennan. What the Hell? "What's going on?"

Brennan swallowed. "Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas? _Merry Christmas_?" Booth laughed. "That's all you have to say?"

She furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

"First you tell me we're having a baby, then you somehow manage to get Rebecca to agree to allow Parker to spend Christmas with us and get him here without me knowing a thing, and now Parker's telling me we're all going to Switzerland in four days. And all you have to say is Merry Christmas?"

"I'm sorry I kept this hidden from you, Booth. You have no idea how difficult it was keeping this a secret. I wanted to tell you and there were many times in the last three months that I almost did, but Angela reminded me that most people enjoy surprises immensely and you would somehow be even happier when you saw Parker if you expected him to be spending the Holidays somewhere else. And I—."

Booth practically tackled her, pinning her underneath him, her shoulders pressed against the arm of the couch. He pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. He broke the kiss when Parker cleared his throat. He blushed, wiping off his mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around Brennan and squeezed her, not wanting to let her go. "Bones," he breathed out, "thank you. I don't know how you did all this, but thanks."

She completed the embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome, Booth."

Booth eventually pulled away and jumped up, remembering suddenly that Parker was there. He ran over to the teenager and pulled him into a hug, lifting him up off the ground and spinning him around, as if he weren't sixteen but six. "Bub, I missed you so much." He set him back down, ruffled his hair, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Daaaad!" He laughed and gave his father another hug. "I missed you too."

"I can't believe it. Your Mom's okay with this?"

Parker waved his hand. "Yeah. It took some convincing on Bones' part, but she eventually got on board. She's spending Christmas and New Year's with Chad and that's a-okay with her."

"Chad?"

Parker nodded. "Her boyfriend," he grumbled. "So, Bones, whatcha got in the kitchen to eat?" he asked her, already on his way towards the refrigerator.

"I wasn't quite sure what you would like, so I thought we could go to the grocery store later and you could pick out some things. There are a few frozen pizzas in the freezer currently, along with those fried chicken sticks you seemed enamored with last time you were here."

"Sweet!"

"You really should think about selecting a few healthier items when we go to the store, Parker."

"Yeah, whatever, Bones," Parker replied, head in the freezer.

Booth smiled, sitting back down on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table. He still couldn't believe Brennan had pulled this off; he hadn't even suspected anything.

Brennan sank down beside him and leaned against him. Resting her hand on his thigh, she looked at him. "Are you happy?"

Booth blinked. "Bones, you're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Of course I'm happy!" Booth slid his arm around her back and kissed the side of her head. "First the baby and now this? I couldn't be happier." He paused. "We're really going to Switzerland? All of us?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"You didn't have to—Bones, this is too much. I—you shouldn't have spent so much money. Parker being here was enough."

"You work hard, Booth, and it's been a long time since we've taken a vacation and never as a family. I know how much you miss Parker and you always complain about not being able to spend as much time with him as you'd like. You are an excellent father and an exceptional partner. This is my way of saying how much I appreciate you. I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Any more surprises I should know about?"

She laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "No." She paused. "And don't think that you need to return my gift," she gave him a look after he smirked at her, "—yes, I know you bought me something even though I told you countless times it was unnecessary—and buy me something extravagant. I didn't do this for anything in return."

"How did I get so lucky?" Booth asked out loud, more to himself. "Christine's going to be so happy."

"Yes, she loves him very much. I hope Christine and this baby have a bond as strong as the one she and Parker share." She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"They will, Bones, just you wait." Booth sighed against her hair and covered her hand with his. "You're not gonna be skiing with us, are you? Because it's dangerous and I don't want—."

She glared at him. "Booth!"

"I'm just saying. If you fall or some beginner accidentally crashes into you, or you run into a tree or something—."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't we discuss your overprotectiveness when I was pregnant with Christine?"

"Yeah, and as I recall, I told you it didn't matter what you said or how much you complained, I was still going to be overprotective because it makes me feel less helpless."

She sighed. "I'll have you know, I am an excellent skier," she huffed. "Why don't you and Parker go to the store now?"

Booth nodded, letting the subject drop for the time being. "Yeah, sure."

"Remember, Booth, not just junk food."

Booth flashed her a smile. "Got it, Bones." He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm serious, Booth!"

Booth laughed, grabbed his son, and then the two of them left, Brennan still shouting out reminders and ranting about the consequences of a processed-food-only diet even as the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked this chapter :)<em>**

**_Next up: Christmas Day _**


	5. A Very Merry Christmas

**_So this chapter is a little late, but better late than never..._**

* * *

><p>Brennan rolled over in her half-awake state and snuggled into Booth's chest. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, her fingers playing with the frayed hem of his tattered old college t-shirt. She slipped her hand beneath it and dragged one of her fingernails across the sensitive spot just below his navel.<p>

Booth twitched, but stayed asleep, sighing, a small smirk on his face.

She slid her hand upwards and lightly caressed his warm skin. She was more than slightly awake now, enjoying the feel of his hairless chest beneath her palm and fingers, as well as the way his muscles were contracting and then relaxing again with each stroke. Wanting to kick things up a notch, she moved her hand down, pausing briefly before she slipped below the waistband of his green and red plaid pajama pants.

He bucked his hips and let out a strangled moan when her nimble fingers reached their desired destination and began to work their magic. "Bones," he growled.

She froze and glanced at his face. As far as she could tell, he was still asleep. She was about to wake him, reminding herself that this would be a lot more fun and satisfying if he was conscious, but her arousal was suddenly zapped by the sound of little feet slapping against the floor just outside the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Christine shouted, turning the knob and pushing the door open. She skipped into the room and ran over to the bed, climbing up onto the mattress and scampering up towards the headboard. "Wake up! It's time for presents!" She leaned over her Dad and pried his eyelids open with her fingers. "Are you awake, Daddy?"

Booth groaned. "Angel."

"Santa came!" Christine bounced up and down and clapped her hands.

Brennan swallowed. "Sweetheart, no bouncing, okay? Mommy doesn't feel well." She pulled back the covers and stood up. She put on her slippers and grabbed her robe.

Booth let out another groan as he started to get up, his muscles protesting the movement. "Go wait in the living room, Princess. We'll be right there." He paused. "And no opening presents until we're there. Got it?"

Christine sighed. "I got it, Daddy. No presents." She jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked, finally standing up.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. I'm a little nauseated, that's all." She disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.

He was just tying his robe as she emerged. "Y'know, I had the best dream last night."

She looked over him. "Hmm?"

"Well, I'm sure it would have been the best dream, but I woke up before the really good part." He sighed in frustration. As he reached for the camera, he noticed the slight rosy color of her cheeks and the small smirk on her lips. "Oh." He laughed. "Pick up where you left off at nap time?"

She quickly agreed and the two of them shared a kiss at the doorway before they both went into the living room.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan rounded the corner and could clearly see that Christine had managed to find all her presents; the four year-old was sitting on the rug surrounded by them. As they got closer, Booth stifled a laugh, now noticing that the little girl was practically salivating, her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them.<p>

Christine whipped her head around when she heard them approaching. "Can I open my presents now?"

"Hold on." Booth went into the kitchen to grab a large black garbage bag and returned to the living room, where Christine was now bouncing up and down again, a present already in her lap. He settled on the couch beside Brennan and powered on the camera. "One second." He got the camera situated and nodded. "Go ahead."

Christine didn't need to be told twice. She ripped at the paper, it going in all directions as she tried to get to the gift.

"Turn it around so I can see it, Angel," Booth said when she had finally discarded all of the paper.

Christine held it up, beaming. "It's a toolbox. Look, it's even got a level." She pointed to the tool in the little boy on the cover of the box's hand. She put the gift aside and moved onto the next one. By the time she was finished, there was wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows everywhere. Her presents, which included a few new headbands, a rainbow-colored sparkly purse, an American Girl doll, the toolbox and the workstation that went with it, a play oven, a stuffed animal that she could draw on, new coloring books and some scented crayons and markers, three new reading books, and a bike, were in a neat pile (thanks to Brennan) off to the side. She had kept one of the coloring books and the colored pencils and was currently lying on her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth as she picked a picture in the middle of the book to color.

With his daughter occupied for the moment, Booth set the camera on the side table, stood up, and went over to the tree. He kneeled down and grabbed two small presents he stuffed under there last night. He carried the boxes over to the couch and handed one to Brennan. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

Brennan shook her head and took the box from him. She carefully removed the wrapping paper, which was covered with pictures of Micky Mouse tangled in Christmas lights, only to reveal a plain white box. She lifted the lid and smiled, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. She was about to comment on the handgun ornament tucked inside when he held up another box in front of her face. "What? Booth."

"This is your real gift." He sighed. "It's not, it's nothing like a trip to Switzerland or a new baby, but I hope," he shrugged, "I hope you like it."

She, once again, removed the paper with care and opened the box. Inside, she found a gift certificate for a spa. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a, um, good for one, one hour massage, but it's uh, it's one of those special massages for pregnant woman, so it's safe for, I mean, it won't hurt the baby or anything. It expires next December, so you can use it whenever."

She smiled at him and scooted closer to him. When her hip was touching his, she turned her upper body and pressed her lips against his, effectively stopping his rambling. She pulled away and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He licked his bottom lip. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes. This gift certificate will become quite useful in my third trimester when my increased weight is likely to put strain on my lower back, ankles, and feet."

He smiled, exhaling. "I didn't know what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything, but this was a very thoughtful present." She paused. "As for the other gift," she started, glancing down at the box she opened first.

He shook his head and cut her off before she could continue. "Should we?" He tossed a look over his shoulder.

She nodded. "Yes."

He snatched up the camera again and powered it on. Once he pressed the record button, he got their daughter's attention. "Christine, Honey, there's one more present for you."

Christine flipped onto her back and sat up. "Another present?" She bent down and looked under the tree, though she was sure there weren't any other gifts left unopened.

"It's not under there; it's too big."

Christine's face lit up. "Too big?" She pushed herself up to her feet. "Where is it?"

"We didn't have a chance to wrap it."

"That's okay. Where is it?" Christine asked again.

"In Parker's room."

"Why'd you put in there?"

Booth smiled. "Because it's closest to the Christmas tree," he explained, trying to appeal to Christine's logical side; hopefully she'd buy it.

Christine nodded. "That makes sense. Can I open it now?"

"Go ahead." Booth stood up and followed behind Christine, camera in hand. He glanced behind him briefly to check if Brennan was there and then continued towards his son's room.

* * *

><p>Christine skipped down the hallway, humming along to "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," which was currently blasting through the speakers. When she reached Parker's door, she didn't waste any time. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. She looked around the sports' themed bedroom and sighed. "Where is it, Daddy? I don't see nothing." She checked behind the door, under the bed, and in the laundry hamper, but came up empty. Suddenly she got an idea and ran over to the closet. She pulled opened the door and screamed.<p>

"Boo!" Parker jumped out and scooped his little sister up into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Bugga," he said, using the nickname he gave her when she was just shy of two years old for no real reason other than it just kind of popped out of his mouth one day.

Christine threw her arms around his neck, hooking her legs around his waist. "Buggy!" Wanting to be just like her older brother, she had tried calling him Bugga, but mispronounced it; both nicknames stuck.

Parker spun her around before depositing her on his bed. He sank down next to her, making her bounce up with his added weight, and tapped her on the tip of her nose.

"I missed you, Buggy."

"I missed you too." Parker gave her another hug.

"I got you a present. Wait here." Christine took off to her bedroom and came back holding the gift. She beamed as she handed it to him. "I wrapped it all by myself."

Brennan cleared her throat.

"Okay, Mommy cut the paper, but I did all the wrapping."

Parker smiled, pulling apart the _beautiful _giftwrapping job his little sister did. "Oh, no way! A new basketball." He squeezed her to his chest. "Thanks, Bugga." He paused, setting the package on his bed and standing up. "I've got something for you too." He went over to his desk and pulled something out of the top drawer. He carried the box over and bent down to give it to her.

Christine didn't bother asking for permission to open the gift. She attacked the paper and lifted the lid, tossing it to the side. She squealed. "A new charm for my bracelet!"

Brennan walked over to the two of them and peered down at the box to get a closer look at the charm.

"Look, Mommy, it's a ladybug." Christine thrust the box into her mother's stomach. "Can you put it on my bracelet, please?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course. Go get it."

Christine thanked Parker and kissed him on the cheek before she ran out of the room again.

"Guess she really missed me," Parker commented.

"You have no idea, Bub." Booth put the camera on the dresser and walked over to Parker. He hooked an arm around the teenager's torso and pulled him up to his feet. He gave him a one-armed hug. "We all missed you."

Parker pushed at his dad and managed to pull away. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I got it!" Christine came running back in and held up the bracelet for Brennan. "Daddy, are you making pancakes?"

"You bet, Princess." Booth looked from his son to his daughter and smiled. "C'mon. I'll make breakfast while the two of you set the table. You guys and Bones can start a movie until the food's ready."

"_Santa Buddies?_" Christine asked, her voice raised a bit.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Not again."

Christine tilted her head and pouted her lips, her eyes wide and glassy; she knew exactly what she was doing. "Please, Buggy?"

Parker looked at his dad for help.

"Don't look at me. She's good," Booth grumbled.

Parker groaned. "Okay, fine, but after breakfast we're watching something I pick out."

Christine smiled and skipped out of the room.

Parker followed her, grabbing his new basketball so he'd have something to keep himself entertained while they watched the movie.

Booth waited for Brennan to finish putting the charm on the bracelet and the two of them headed for the living room. As he flipped the pancakes and listened to Christine, Brennan, _and _Parker laugh at the movie in the other room, he smiled. Every Christmas he told himself that next year couldn't possibly beat this year, and every year he was proven wrong. He didn't think next year's Christmas could even come close to this year's, but then he caught a glimpse of the ornament Brennan had gotten him and Christine and he laughed. _Already proven wrong; that's gotta be a new record._

**_The End _**


End file.
